Revenge is sweet
by sd freek
Summary: Ben's sister comes to visit the team for the summer but her return back to New York isn't the only one.
1. She's back

**Author's note: Yeah I know. Posting two stories in one day but I wanted to see what people thought of them and which one they find more interesting. If I want to I might even continue them both, I highly doubt that though. Oh well. Read and review.**

A woman entered the Baxter Building, surprised that there was no kind of security from the Fantastic Four's adoring fans. _They're superheroes, they don't need protection,_ she quickly reminded herself. She walked into the elevator and found herself in the company of a man. He stared at her curiously when she pressed the button for the top floor.

"Here for Johnny?" He asked with a small smile. The woman stiffened slightly before turning to face the man with a false smiled.

"Yeah," she lied. The man chuckled and muttered something to him self. The woman was about to ask him what was so funny when the elevator stopped and opened.

"Have fun," the man said to her before leaving her alone in the elevator. The woman ignored him and allowed the elevator to take her to floor 35. The elevator opened and the woman found herself in Reed Richards' lab. She looked around curiously and admired a few photographs that hung on the wall. To her left she heard voices and headed towards the kitchen/dining area of the Fantastic Four's headquarters.

Susan Storm sat down at the dining room flicking through a bridal magazine. She heard the elevator and assumed it was her fiancé.

"Hi, Reed. I called the caterers, they want to meet next Thursday." She said without looking up.

"Uh sis, I'm not Reed," Johnny said as he took some Coca-Cola out of the fridge. Sue looked up at her brother and glared at him.

"I know." She said impatiently, "not everyone is dying to talk to you," she added before turning the page of her magazine.

"If I say hi Reed it means I'm talking TO Reed," she said before her brother could reply.

"But Reed isn't here," Johnny informed his sister as he poured the cola into a glass. Sue gave her brother a look that stated 'I'm not in the mood' and gestured to the figure standing in the doorway. Johnny looked over at the stranger and cocked his head over to one side.

"That doesn't look much like Reed," Johnny said in a confused tone. Susan gave her brother a warning look before noticing that he was right.

"Um, hi… can I help you?" she asked the woman.

"Yes, I was looking for Ben?" she asked. Sue was about to reply but was cut off by her younger sibling.

"Where have I seen you before?" he asked.

"Uh…pretty much everywhere," she replied.

"I thought so. I'd remember a beautiful face like yours," he said with a smile. The woman blushed slightly before turning to address Sue.

"It's me Violet. Violet Gr-"

"Vi!" Violet was cut off by a very excited voice. She turned around and squealed in delight.

"Benny!" Violet ran up to Ben and gave him a big hug. Susan and Johnny looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Benny?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Sue. Johnny. This is my little sister Violet. You guys remember Vi don't you?" Ben said proudly with a large smile. Sue's jaw dropped.

"Violet? Oh my god you look so different!" Sue gave Violet a big hug.

"Violet? As in the little girl who was obsessed with her ancient cell?"

"Yes actually. I can't believe you guys couldn't recognise me after just two years," Violet seemed almost upset.

"Yeah well you look different. Before you looked like a … well like Ben when he had ears. You were pretty stocky and had some seriously bad acne all over your face and," Johnny paused at Violet's dismayed look. He looked at his sister and Ben. Sue gave him a disapproving look whilst Ben mimed something that was along the lines of 'I'm gonna kick your ass'.

"You look good," Johnny finished quietly.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"Ignore him," Sue said soothingly. "Come and sit down." Violet followed Sue, Ben and Johnny into the living room.

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked when she noticed he was still missing.

"Heh, he ran into a couple of fans." Ben said with a chuckle.

"You left him there?" Johnny was surprised, he had no idea Ben had such a sense of humour.

"Actually he was pretty happy to stay. The kids wanted to know about some of his projects. I think he'll be there for a while."

"Who would've thought it? People actually like Reed." Johnny said in amazement.

"Well some people like a guy with brains," Sue said after slapping her brother on he arm. He smirked and made a face.

"When he gets back we can go out right?" Johnny asked. "I mean after Vi's spent so much time in London she might wanna get back to the good life." Johnny explained.

"You up for a night on the town?" Ben asked his sister.

"Sure,"

"Wait. What do you mean by a night on the town. Clubbing wasn't on the agenda was it?" Sue asked suspiciously.

"Well…if you guys are gonna go and be so dull what can we do?" Johnny said; he seemed disappointed.

"A nice dinner or something." Sue replied. Johnny stared at his sister in disbelief and looked at Ben and Violet.

"Sorry Johnny but right now I'm kinda tired and not in the mood to party. Maybe tomorrow?" Violet suggested.

"You guys are boring," Johnny announced and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Sue called after him.

"Out." Came the angry reply.

"He'll get over it," Ben said dismissively.

"You don't look so sure," Violet said to Sue.

"He's just showing off cos you're here," the woman replied though she wasn't so sure herself. Where would Johnny go at one in the afternoon? And since when did he storm off when he didn't get his own way?"


	2. More unprofessional people

**Disclaimer: I only own the woman, Andy, Phil and the mystery person.**

**Author's note: Yeah I know it's short but what can I say? I've been racking my brains on the scene when Johnny goes back to the Baxter but it's not good enough yet. So I decided to work on the plot instead of relationships. So you will find out more about Violet next chapter people!**

Reed stretched his neck to see over the boxes he was carrying. One moment he had been talking to fans with Ben, the next Ben had legged it down the street saying he had seen someone. He stretched his finger to try and press the elevator button. His finger missed its target. It took several tries to finally hit it. _Where's Jimmy when you need him? _The doorman Jimmy was still in hospital recovering from several broken bones after being attacked by Victor von Doom. The elevator slid open with a loud _DING_. Reed allowed his neck to return to its normal length before walking into what he hoped was the elevator. He waited patiently for the lift to take him up but nothing happened. Reed rolled his eyes when he heard the elevator groan before it let out another _ding._ Reed didn't need to look to know what it meant. He sighed and walked out the elevator. He put the boxes down in the corner of the lobby and reached into his pockets. They only contained his wallet. _Great. The one time when I actually want my cell phone, I leave it behind. _

Johnny shuffled through the crowded streets with his head down and his hands stuffed firmly in his pockets. He didn't normally put the hood of his jumpers up but today was one of the days when he just didn't want to be recognised. Violet was back. That was actually a good thing; Johnny liked Violet. Yes, she had violent outbursts and could really hold a grudge but she was nice. Violet always knew what to say and could make him laugh. She could a real free spirit when she wanted to. _So why the hell am I walking down the street like a lonely prick? _Johnny stopped walking and looked up for the first time. He was standing at the edge of central park, which was unusually quiet. Johnny was about to turn around and go back home when he heard a shrill scream break the uneasy silence. His superhero senses kicked in and Johnny ran into the park to investigate. The peace was seriously unnerving Johnny. The park was usually full of people, whether they were just passing by, enjoying the scenery or playing around. It wasn't hard to find the source of the commotion. A woman was curled up on the floor crying loudly, no one else was around.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Johnny asked the crying woman.

"They took her," she sobbed. "They took my baby,"

"They? Whose they?"

"I don't know," she sobbed.

"She was just about to graduate," the woman moaned.

"Huh?"

"She was going to be a doctor. My poor baby," Johnny frowned.

"Freeze!" A voice interrupted the woman's sobs.

"Huh?" Johnny stood up and turned around.

"I said Freeze!" Johnny stopped mid turn.

"Guys it's cool-," Johnny made a move to take off his hood.

"We said freeze!" The policeman sounded nervous.

"Now…uh. Back away from the woman," the other policeman said, trying hard to seem brave. "Now turn around slowly," he added after conferring with his partner for a few seconds. Johnny turned around.

"Oh my god. It's the human torch! … Andy look! The Human Torch!" The first policemen dropped his gun and ran over.

"Phil! Get back here. We're supposed to be professional!" The other demanded.

"Ohmygodi'myourbiggestfanican'tbelievei'vemetyou!" Phil said in a rush. "C….c…can I have your autograph?" He added when he came to his senses. Johnny was confused but nodded politely. Phil whipped out a notebook and handed Johnny a pen. Johnny wrote a quick message and turned his attention to Andy.

"This woman is reporting a kidnapping. It would be a good idea to take her down to the station."

"Thank you Mr Storm." Andy smiled and watched Johnny walk off and back to the Baxter building.

Andy grinned at the woman and Phil. He pulled out his cell phone; he dialled a number while Andy helped the woman up.

"We got him," Andy said.

"Good." The reply was short and emotionless. "He'll be pleased. How was Phil?"

"It didn't work. He's still himself."

"Did he suspect anything?"

"Nothing."

"Fantastic…that's just fantastic."


	3. Desperate secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you for reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Now on of my friends was reading this online and has all these raging hormones. He looked really peeved when he'd finished and was so upset that I had forgotten to put in a description of Violet because he now had no character to draw or fantasise about (you don't want to know why. By the way he doesn't drool over drawings, only photos). I am sooooooo sorry I forgot to put that, k? Now Violet is around Sue's height, just slightly taller. She has long wavy dark brown hair and Ben's baby blue eyes. She dressed kinda like she listens to a lot of hip-hop. Mostly jeans with a t-shirt but often loose tracksuits in light girly colours. She doesn't wear much make up, only mascara and a little bit of lip gloss and I think that's it. **

Violet looked out over the balcony that gave her the perfect view of Manhattan. She had missed the clean bustling streets of one of America's finest cities. Even though she had lived most of her life in Brooklyn there was something about Manhattan that was so… so beautiful.

Ben stood watching his sister. He was so happy to see her again and she didn't seem to be thrown by his stylish new look. Maybe it was the custom made shoes.

"Ben?" Ben looked over to his left to see Sue.

"Hey Suzie,"

"Is Johnny back yet?"

"No," Sue looked upset. "Relax Suzie. Its just Johnny being dramatic, he's just showing off,"

"Yeah I know. Still… I worry about him,"

"Don't. He craves attention. Don't give it to him. Makes him cocky." Sue laughed.

"I've been like his mom for 12 years. It's my job to worry."

"Some job. The kid has you working overtime."

"I get used to it. Anyway you spend half your time worrying about Violet,"

"Big brothers always worry. They have to look out for their sisters. Make sure nobody takes advantage of them,"

"And big sisters are there to offer advice on things like girls and what you can and can't do,"

"Alright fine! As older siblings we were born to worry and be protective. Lucky Reed." Ben concluded.

"Yeah I know. But being an only child has let him get too used to being alone. I swear he spends all his time glued to that damn lab of his."

"It's Reed. Think about it, what would this guy be like without science?" Sue thought about it.

"You're right. Without physics Reed is …nothing."

"Hey!" The two turned around to see Johnny standing in the doorway. His gaze was glued to the balcony.

"Oh my god Johnny, where the hell have you been?" Sue asked angrily.

"Just took a walk," he murmured distractedly. Sue walked up to her brother and slapped his arm. Johnny glanced at his sister briefly.

"You just walked out like there was some good reason to go and sulk. Who do you think you are? You think that…" Sue trailed off when she realised he wasn't listening. She turned around to see what deserved his attention more than her and smiled. Was Johnny eying up Violet?

"Oh."   
"What?" he asked when he realised his sister was watching him curiously.

"Nothing," she muttered with a knowing smile. Johnny looked around and began to retreat to his bedroom. He stopped and walked backwards until he was standing next to Ben.

"Reed wants you to give him a hand with some boxes in the lobby."

"Oh, ok," Ben was confused.

"Are they really heavy?" Sue asked. Johnny shrugged.

"Why didn't you help him?" she asked.

"I ain't climbing… 70 flights stairs." Johnny replied simply. Sue rolled her eyes.

"I better go and help him," Ben grumbled and walked towards the stairs.

"And Ben can walk 140 flights because?"

"He's used to it," Johnny said brightly before going in to the living room. Sue rolled her eyes and went to make herself a cup of coffee.

Johnny flicked through the seemingly endless television channels. _There's gotta be something to watch. _

"Hey," Violet flopped down on the sofa beside him.

"Hey. Why so happy?"

"What's there to be sad about?" she asked.

"How about there's nothing to watch on these goddamn channels. I swear, we have like nearly 1000 and it's all bullshit."

"Then watch a film or something. I know! Lets watch a teen movie. It's been ages since I watched one of those."

"Personally I would rather go clubbing."

"Get over yourself!" Violet said, giving Johnny a playful slap on the arm.

"What? I was all prepared to go out and have some fun but no. You guys wanna sit in some weird place and eat. That's only fun for Ben. Anyway shouldn't you be watching your figure or something?" Johnny asked cheekily.

"No! What's that supposed to mean?" Violet asked angrily.

"I was just saying. The last time we went out you refused to touch any food, just cos Ben said you'd been piling on the pounds."

"I was an emotional teen and you didn't exactly help either."

"I can't help it if every time I cough it sounds like I'm saying fatty," Johnny said defensively with a smirk."

"Sure."

"Fine don't believe me," Johnny said as if he didn't care. He suddenly had a coughing fit.

"Fatty," he said in between coughs.

" And we're back to this again."

"Truth hurts." Johnny said with his trademark smirk. Violet glared and covered her stomach self-consciously with a cushion. Johnny just laughed.

"Ok Vi. I'm dying to ask…can I see your cell?"

"Why?"

"No reason." Violet reluctantly pulled out her cell phone and handed to Johnny who was in awe.

"You upgraded!"

"Well duh! It's been what, two years. Anyway now that I can actually afford, hey what are you doing?" Johnny was doing more than just looking.

"Just making sure everything's working. Hmm, pictures look normal. She's hot, you gotta introduce me to her and Oh, messages!" Johnny said with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare." Violet warned.

"Whose Jake?" Johnny asked. "Have a great time in NYC, will miss you like crazy. Kiss, kiss…kiss?" Johnny read. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No." Violet grabbed her phone and started blushing furiously.

"Whoa. Someone's a little defensive. You're 21 Vi, you CAN tell me when you're seeing someone. You used to tell me everything remember?"

"Okay fine. I do have a boyfriend." Violet admitted reluctantly. "But don't tell Ben!" Violet added desperately.

"Alright fine." Johnny agreed."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yeah, cross my heart, pinkie promise, whatever. I won't say a word." Violet didn't look convinced.

"Look Vi. Even I know Ben shouldn't know. He'd have a fit and then kill the guy."

"Thank you Johnny." Violet gave him a hug. Johnny was surprised but hugged her back.

"So…tell me about Jake," Johnny said after the friends let go of each other.

"Johnny come on!"

"You can tell me. I'm one of the girls!" Johnny flicked some non-existent hair over his shoulder. Violet laughed.

"Ok. He's absolutely amazing! Jake is a student with me back in London. He's doing hotel management."

"He sounds so dreamy," Johnny said in a high-pitched voice. Violet hit Johnny for the second time.

"We've been together for a year and a half and I just know he's the one."

"Sounds great." Johnny deadpanned; he didn't feel so interested in hearing about Jake anymore.

"And he-"

"Yeah whatever." Johnny sounded more annoyed than he meant too.

"Fine," Violet said angrily and walked off._ Real smooth Johnny. She starts talking about her boyfriend so you get all moody. Just great. Wait what the hell am I thinking? Smooth move? God I'm going nuts._

**Author's note: I'm sorry there was no Violet and Reed interaction but I'm still working on it. Reed has never been so hard to write. Honestly! Review people!**


	4. Forgiveness is hard to find in a Grimm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Violet and Hilary. Not that Hilary was actually important but still… she's mine.**

**Author's note: When I wrote this I hadn't realised I'd taken a wrong turn off Plot road. (Yes, odd I know). So I changed it completely and managed to think of what Sue saw! Finally. I was in the cinema when it hit me. I actually stood up and started searching for a pen and paper but then my friends reminded me where I was. Very embarrassing. **

Violet stormed down the corridor and almost bumped into Reed. He was carrying a few boxes. At first she didn't register it was him; it was only after he sighed that she recognised him.

"Reed!" she squealed. He hadn't noticed her either.

"Violet?" Reed almost dropped the boxes, "Violet is that you?"

"No," Violet said sarcastically. Reed chuckled and put the boxes down.

"How are you?" he asked as he hugged the girl who was like a sister to him.

"I'm great. Everything's great. What about you?"

"Well, I have so much work to do and a wedding to plan but otherwise it's great too."

"You wanna a hand with those boxes?" Violet asked as he struggled to pick them up.

"Yes please." He replied gratefully. Violet picked up three boxes. They were light and small, she couldn't see Reed's problem.

"I know, I know they're almost weightless but they're very awkward to carry," Reed said defensively. Violet grinned.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. The two walked towards the lab.

"Someone's a little moody," he said suspiciously.

"Tell me about it. Johnny seems to still have those mood swings,"

"Not Johnny. You."

"Me! I'm fine,"

"And sarcastic. Violet you only start using sarcasm when something's bothering you."

"Well nothings bothering me," The woman said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Reed persisted.

"I said it was nothing!" Violet snapped. She dropped the boxes abruptly and stormed off to the guest room.

"What did I do?" Reed asked nobody in particular.

"You dropped a few boxes?" A voice said behind him. Reed smiled.

"That was Violet," he told his fiancée.

"Of course," Sue replied mockingly and she gave Reed a kiss.

"What's in these things anyway?" She asked as she piled the boxes on the floor into Reed's arms.

"The wedding invitations," Reed said with a grin.

"You never told me these were ready!" He watched as Sue's smile grew. She snatched a box off Reed and tore it open. She looked at the invitation for a few moments and gently picked up the one at the top.

A picture of the couple graced the front of the pristine white card. 'Sue and Reed' was written in fancy gold lettering. Sue opened it and read the writing.

_Reed Richards and Susan Storm invite you to join them at their wedding. _It sounded so special. The couple had eventually decided on the significant date of March 17th in a registry office. They had decided against Johnny's idea of a St. Patrick's Day theme. He had wanted green outfits and for the wedding to take place in Ireland.

"They're amazing," Sue breathed. She looked like she was going to cry, it was pretty much a dream come true.

"Do you know how long I've dreamt of seeing these?" Sue asked.

"Six months?" Reed guessed.

"Fourteen years."

"Fourteen?" Reed was surprised.

"From the moment I saw you I dreamt of the day when you would propose to me and we'd get married."

"Seriously?" Reed suddenly felt embarrassed. Marriage was not something he had really thought about until six months ago.

"Yep. Everything feels so surreal." Reed smiled and put down the boxes. He put his arm around Sue.

"I know," Reed murmured.

"You feel it too?" Sue was slightly surprised though she didn't know why.

"Kind of. I'm just glad it's you I'm marrying."

"So am I," Sue gave Reed a soft kiss.

"I love you,"

"I love you too. But I must go and do more shopping. The balloonist somehow managed to misspell wedding so I think I'm gonna find someone else. Hilary downstairs says there's this great place on 5th and Madison. You wanna come?" Sue asked.

"I can't. I've got to do at least a bit of work before you get back so we can send off the invitations"

"Ok, see you in a bit," Sue gave Reed one last kiss before heading towards the living quarters to see if there was anyone who wanted to come with her.

Johnny knocked lightly on Violet's door. He felt guilty acting the way he did but he had no choice. The living room was no place to talk about something so private. Plus he was sure he had heard Sue snigger at his perfect impression of Violet.

"Violet it's Sue," Johnny said in his best impression if his sister. He knew it was way off the moment he opened his mouth and wished he had opted for Ben instead. _Maybe she'll fall for it. _

"Go away Johnny," came a muffled reply. _Or not. Time to take Ben's approach. _Johnny opened the door anyway and walked in. Violet was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"What part of 'go away Johnny' don't you understand?" She growled.

"Pretty much all of it," Johnny waited hopefully for her to roll her eyes and smile but she didn't even look at him.

"Grow up," she said in a bored tone. Johnny deflated slightly before putting on a big smile. He jumped onto the bed beside her childishly. Violet turned her back to him.

"Ah, c'mon Vi. Don't be like this," Johnny pleaded desperately.

"Me!" Violet turned to face him, pure rage shone through her baby blue eyes. "It's not me having the mood swings!" she added angrily.

"Yeah well sorry," Johnny said sarcastically. "Maybe next time I won't try and help you out. In fact maybe I'll just go and have a little chat with Benny boy."

"Yeah you do just that. As long as you're as far away from here as possible,"

"Yeah, maybe I will,"

"Yeah, go on then," The two glared at each other. Johnny was the first to look away.

"Just go away," Violet muttered and she turned her attention back to the magazine. Johnny didn't move. Violet tried to ignore him but then he started bouncing around on the bed, hoping to make her smile.

"Fine! I'll go!" She huffed. She grabbed her magazine and stormed out.

_Well that went well. _Johnny lay back on the bed and sighed.

"Hey…where's Violet?" Sue's voice made Johnny sit up.

"Off being moody somewhere," Johnny replied bitterly.

"Well isn't that great," Sue said sarcastically. "What did you do now?"

"Me! I only tried to help her. I figured out you were listening to our conversation so I tried to shut her up subtly. Only now she's taken it the wrong way and won't talk to me." Johnny said miserably.

"How did you know I was there?" Sue said, astonished at being caught red handed.

"I heard you laughing at my good impression of Vi."

"You were pretending to be Violet?"

"Don't you remember when she used to say that all the time about my friends? Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that…oh well, that was years ago."

"Yeah, right." Sue said slowly. "Anyway since Vi's in one of her moods you wanna come shopping with me?"

"No." Johnny replied quickly.

"Why not? You didn't even think about it," Sue whined.

"Because shopping with you usually involves going into random shops. You don't even let me talk to people! I start chatting to a girl and you drag me out the shop!"

"Yes well you shouldn't ask a girl out and find another date on the same day!"

"I arrange to meet them the day after!" Johnny protested.

"That's not any better."

"Well I can't help it if I switch on the charm the second I see a girl!" Sue rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," she pulled Johnny off the bed and into the hallway. He reluctantly put on the shoes Sue threw at him, grabbed his favourite jacket and followed her into the elevator.

"Where are we going anyway?" Johnny asked as he followed his sister down the street.

"To find a good decorator,"

"What was wrong with the other one?"

"He couldn't spell wedding," Johnny looked at his sister in surprise.

"Your kidding right?"

"He had an ancient computer with a broken keyboard." Johnny laughed.

"Now that's bad."

"You're telling me. You know Hilary downstairs right, she says there's this great place where she got everything for her sister's surprise birthday party." Sue stopped talking when she realised Johnny wasn't paying much attention to her.

"What?"

"Where is everyone?" Johnny asked suspiciously, he looked around.

"I don't know. That's kinda weird." Sue said as she realised that her and her brother were the only people in the street. Johnny stopped walking suddenly

"What?" Sue asked worriedly. Johnny didn't reply, instead he ran off down a wide alleyway. Sue followed him feeling very confused. She stopped when she heard and saw something that made her heart stop.

"Oh my God."


	5. Gang attack!

**Disclaimer: I own Violet, Hilary and my gang! Yay! I own things! Unfortunately that is all and I don't think Hilary even counts. She's just a neighbour who recommends stuff.**

**Author's note: Now if you haven't read my edited version of chapter 4 then go and read it now. It went wrong so I did it again. I have no idea when I posted it. Only after I posted it did I realise how wrong it was. Thank you for the reviews. I know what Sue saw! So happy about that. Anyway, read and review!**

At least fifteen feet away was a crowd. At further observation Sue realised it wasn't a friendly, orderly crowd but something much worse; a gang attack. The screams of a man could be heard from the centre.

Johnny was already in the crowd trying to protect the victim. He was middle aged and dressed in a pinstriped suit and white shirt. His tie was a dull and unimaginative black. He cowered under the blows from the rowdy gang. The attackers didn't pay much attention to Johnny. In fact they just pushed him away dismissively.

Sue concentrated and sent a force field into the centre of the crowd. She successfully managed to secure the victim and her brother in an impenetrable bubble. It took the gang a nanosecond to realise the bubble was there. They all turned, in sync, towards Sue. Once their backs were turned Sue allowed the force field to fade and dissipate.

None of the gang held any type of facial expression apart from two. A male and female, both of them seemed to be in their early twenties, as did the rest of the gang. The two people stepped forward. The man smirked and looked at his partner, the girl looked back at him. A cruel smile played across her lips.

"The Invisible Woman." The man announced. He gave a low bow while his friend curtseyed. The gang mirrored their actions exactly.

"And let's not forget The Human Torch." The woman said as she turned towards Johnny and curtseyed, again the rest of the group bowed/curtseyed.

Sue exchanged looks with Johnny. They were obviously faced with something more special than your average gang of young people. They were all dressed in a deep, dark, intense green. Their clothes were far from loose and their outfits of green leather seemed to be missing large chunks in places. The clothes reminded Johnny of a fantasy video game he had once played.

"We don't want any trouble." Sue said calmly. The man cocked his head to one side in an animalistic way.

'Oh but we do," he replied. He was at Sue's side in a second.

"How the hell did you do that?" Johnny asked. The woman approached him slowly and whispered in his ear.

"We're not what you think," Her voice was rich with an east European accent. Her face was familiar but Johnny couldn't figure out where he'd seen her before.

"Oh really. Then your not some kind of weird gang." The woman laughed to herself.

"No." The woman turned her attention to her partner. "Let's go," she commanded.

"Not just yet," The man didn't even look at her.

"Who are you?" Sue asked. The man smirked again.

"Call me … Chris." He said after some careful thoughts. He looked at Johnny. "Or Andy." He added. Andy/Chris clicked his fingers and the gang faded away.

The siblings stood in shock for a few seconds, staring at the stop where the group had once stood. Then they looked at each other. The silence was broken by a groan from behind Johnny. The two looked to see it was the man who had been the victim of their ruthless attack. They rushed over to him.

"Owww," he moaned.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Sue said, she kneeled down to inspect the damage. He had a cut on his forehead and several bruises were already forming on his face. His suit was covered in dirt and ripped in places. But they were pretty minor compared to the large stab wound in his side. Blood seeped out, staining his dull white shirt. Johnny took out his cellular phone and called up an ambulance.

"What's your name?" Sue asked while Johnny made the call.

"Andy. Andy Varco." He managed to say. "Policeman." He added.

An ambulance arrived within a few minutes. The medical staff looked surprised to see the Fantastic Four at the scene.

"What happened?" One asked. He was tall with long sandy brown hair that was tied back into ponytail.

"Gang attack," Sue said sadly. "C'mon Johnny we should get back and tell the others what happened." There was no reply. "Johnny?" Johnny was standing where Chris/Andy had stood. He was deep in thought. Sue walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Johnny we should get back,"

"I've seen him before. I just can't remember where."

"Can you at least remember when?"

"No." Johnny was frustrated with himself, Sue could tell. He kept frowning, chewing his cheek and staring into space.

"Well maybe the others might know him," Sue said soothingly. Johnny looked away from the floor and at his sister.

"I think I met him in the park." He stated. And with that Johnny walked off towards Central Park. Sue rolled her eyes. She knew she should follow Johnny but it would be best if the others joined her. After a few seconds of debating she decided to call for the others to meet her in the Park. Sue pulled out her cell.

BACK AT THE BAXTER BUILDING

Reed sat hunched over the computer keyboard, his fingers moved inhumanly fast. The only sounds were the tap of the keyboard and the faint voices of the television. Suddenly the phone rang. It broke Reed's concentration. He cursed under his breath when he realised he had accidentally hit escape in his surprise. _Well there goes everything I've been working on for the past two days. _Reed got up and went over to the phone. He groaned. The handset wasn't on the base. Reed followed the sound of the ringing to his desk. He searched through the mass of papers on his desk and smiled. He had found the phone. He was about to put press the green button when the phone stopped ringing.

AND WHERE EVER SUE IS

Sue sighed and put her cell back in her pocket. Reed had obviously lost the handset again. She took off after her brother towards Central Park.


	6. Compassion is the key

**Disclaimer: I own Andy, the girl and Violet**

**Author's Note: I know, I know. When was the last time I updated? I bet you've probably lost interest but let me know if you haven't or you think I should continue. **

Johnny shuffled through Central Park for the second time that day; deep in thought. He chewed furiously on his tongue, ignoring the pain searing through the muscle. He allowed Chris/Andy's face to flash through his mind again, his piercing brown eyes and jet black hair was oddly familiar. Johnny knew a lot of people but he didn't know a Chris or an Andy. Johnny pulled out his cell and quickly flipped through his contacts. There wasn't a Chris or an Andy.

Johnny turned his attention to the girl. He didn't know her name but he knew that she was beautiful. Very beautiful. She had strong cheekbones and an Ivory complexion; perfectly plucked eyebrows framed her almond shaped eyes. Johnny grinned at the thought of the way she pouted seductively when Sue had thrown a force field. Johnny suddenly felt guilty as he allowed his mind to wander onto wild fantasies.

"Johnny!" Johnny turned around to see his sister running towards him. "I've been calling you for the past two minutes! Do you have any idea what it's like to run in these heels?" Sue demanded angrily.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about where I'd seen that guy,"

"Liar."

"Seriously Sue,"

"You were thinking about that girl. Don't think I couldn't see you smiling,"

"You were behind me,"

"Johnny. You suddenly started acting like she was standing in front of you."

"That's not true! When I'm thinking about work I'm thinking about work,"

"Please. So, recognised those people yet?"

"No. This is so annoying."

"Well I still think we should go home."

"Why?"

"Because for all we know Reed, Ben or Violet might know who they are," Johnny knew his sister was right. He sighed loudly.

"Fine,"

"Why did you say it like that?" Sue asked curiously. Johnny shrugged. When Sue realised she wasn't going to get a more detailed answer she started to talk about the wedding. Johnny grunted and nodded as his sister rambled on about her dress and the decorations.

Ben was not surprised that Violet was in one of her moods. Who wouldn't get frustrated after being around Johnny? He looked up from his paper after Violet made her umpteenth 'humph'. Violet was sitting next to him glaring at the television.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a 'here we go again,' tone. He prepared himself for Violet to launch into a large rant about her weight or appearance or maybe even Johnny's appearance.

"Nothing," Violet said angrily. She picked up her magazine and stuck it in front if her face, glaring at the model beaming back at her. Ben did a double take. Now he knew something was really wrong.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice was now genuinely soft. Violet glanced at Ben over the top of her magazine.

"Well?" Ben raised his eyebrows and tried to think of something to make her open her mouth. "Is it Johnny?" he guessed. Ben smirked at the idea that there was a 0.001 percent chance that it was something other than the insensitive superhero. Violet nodded.

"What'd he do this time?" Ben tried to sound sympathetic but he couldn't help but roll his eyes. The two fought like they were siblings.

"Not much. Just be a cocky, rude, insensitive, annoying asshole," Violet suddenly felt much better as she began to dis her friend. Ben decided to cut in as her insults became more rude and abusive

"Yeah okay! I'm sure if he heard that he'd be in tears," Ben reassured his sister.

"Sure I would," A sarcastic voice asked. Violet froze and Ben rolled his eyes. Johnny stood behind them, he looked relaxed but you could tell he was very hurt by some of the things he had heard.

"Uh…Hi," Violet mumbled. She bit her lip as Johnny walked off. She looked at Ben, who simply shrugged and looked back at his paper. Violet stood up and ran to Johnny's room. She caught up to him just as he closed the door. She knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Johnny?" Johnny was standing by his magazine rack; he picked out a magazine and jumped on his bed.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Are you mad?" Violet asked nervously.

"Nope,"

"Well I just wanted to say I didn't really mean what I said. Well I did but I didn't-"

"It's cool," Johnny interrupted as Violet struggled to find the right words.

"Yeah but I just kinda feel bad now,"

"I said it's cool. Seriously, I'm not that bothered."

"Are you sure?" Violet asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure," Johnny confirmed. "God, I have never seen anyone with a conscience so big, just forget about it."

"I can't help it. I'm a very compassionate person and I don't like making people upset,"

"Yeah right," Johnny muttered under his breath. Violet glared mockingly before smiling and going to find her brother.


	7. Conflict again

**Disclaimer: I only own Violet and the waiter**

**Author's note: This is pretty short but I have the rest already written up so I'll post when I get reviews. Thank you for the people who did review the last chapter. So, enjoy!**

"I'll have a … triple burger with everything on it…but no onions, medium fries and a small coke" Violet glanced around as everyone stared at her.

"I'm hungry," she mumbled and put down her menu.

"And you sir?"

"I'll have a triple burger, everything on it. LARGE fries and a large coke please," Johnny replied with a grin.

"That's hungry," he said with a smirk to Violet.

"What is this? An eating contest?" Ben asked.

"Well she thinks she can eat more than me," Johnny said as if it were the craziest thing he had ever heard.

"I never said that. I just said-"

"I'm so hungry! I bet I can eat more than you tonight," Johnny interrupted in a high-pitched voice.

"Actually I said I was gonna eat a lot. You were the one who started talking about bets."

"And did you turn down my offer?" Johnny asked.

"Well no, but I did it to humour you. If I said no you would've gone on and on and on about it until I gave in."

"So! What happened to being a strong independent woman?" Johnny asked mockingly.

"I am a strong and independent woman and I don't need this," Violet grumbled with a glare.

"Such a strong femmy-thingy-"

"Feminist," Reed cut in.

"That's what I said," Johnny muttered. "Such a strong feminist yet so dependent on men."

"I'm not dependent on anyone," There was a slight edge in Violet's voice; she knew what he was getting at. **(A/N: Jake btw, I don't think it's that clear. He's trying to hint about Jakey, Jakey 'bout to make a big… mistakey, Lol, classic. Sorry Not Another Teen Movie reference in case you didn't know. I think I'll shut up now. On with the story!)** Ben instantly read it as 'don't you dare'.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"I don't know Ben, ask Vi," Johnny had a dangerous smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Violet asked. Sue promptly returned from the ladies room.

"Doing what?" she asked as she sat down beside Reed.

"Nobody knows," Reed informed her quietly.

"Actually I think dependent is the wrong word, or is it seeing as your little friend pretty much caters to your every need like a little dog. I read the rest of your messages and too many of them said 'I got your whatever, kiss kiss kiss."

"Kiss?" Ben asked angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you knew about Jake," Johnny said with a smirk at Violet.

"Jake? Who's Jake?" Ben asked; he was getting increasingly angry. "You have a boyfriend? How come you didn't tell me?"

"Slipped my mind," Violet mumbled.

"That's funny, a few minutes ago you said he was all you could think about." Violet glared at Johnny. He had a smug smile on his face and his eyes had a wicked glint. She clenched her fists under the table.

"Your drinks," The waiter approached and set the drinks down quickly, he could sense the tension at the table.

Sue looked nervously around the table; Reed did the same. Ben was glaring at his sister, Violet was glaring at Johnny and Johnny was acting as if he hadn't just revealed the secret he swore not to reveal.

"Ok what is going on here?" she asked. "We have come out to have a meal and enjoy ourselves, NOT have a big confrontation. In case you didn't realise our every move is already watched by our fans and critics, do not make it worse," Sue admonished quietly.

"Sue's right. If the three of you are going to behave like this then maybe we should leave," Reed added.

"I'm not the one misbehaving," Johnny said innocently.

"What is wrong with you?" Violet asked angrily. "You're just not happy unless you're causing some kind of trouble. I ask you to keep quiet about ONE thing and you decide to blab at the worst possible time."

"What are you talking about now?" Johnny asked mockingly. Violet wanted to scream. She grabbed Sue's glass of red wine and threw it.

If she weren't blind with rag Violet knew she would have smirked triumphantly at hitting her target. Johnny sat in his chair staring at Violet in shock. Most of his t-shirt was wet, wine dribbled down his cheek. Violet stormed out the door of the restaurant, the Fantastic Four watched as she marched angrily down the mellow street. Sue looked around, the whole restaurant was silent and everyone was staring at them, she put her head in her hands and sighed loudly.

"Okay we're leaving," she announced. Reed immediately took out his wallet and called over the waiter.

"How much for the drinks?" he asked.

"I think you should probably just go now before news gets round. I'll mail you the bill," the waiter mumbled, he clearly didn't know how to handle the situation. After all how many people know how to deal with watching world famous superheroes argue amongst themselves?

**Author's note: Okay, more conflict I know. These chapters cover the space of one day. It's a lot to have two massive arguments in one day but what can I say? Violet and Johnny really know how to get to each other. Review!**


	8. Aftermath part 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anyone from the film or comics, I don't own them. But Violet is MINE! Don't get it twisted.**

**Author's note: Thank you very much for reviews, I now feel motivated to write. That's a lie. I can't write much past the end of this chapter, even with my other stories. Writer's block is like THE most unnecessary and annoying thing EVER! Enjoy. **

Ben stared down at the mammoth sized mug in front of him. He touched the side of the Fantastic Four novelty mug and watched as the coffee rippled. He wasn't really a coffee person; it didn't take much to get him going in the morning. _Not like Reed_. Ben looked up from his drink and at his best friend. Reed was sipping coffee and reading the morning paper, he realised Ben was staring and looked up. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What?" the scientist asked worriedly. Ben shook his head and looked back down at his drink.

"Did Violet come back last night?" Reed asked. Ben shook his head.

"She's too mad with matchstick and probably too scared of me right now," Ben said sadly.

"Johnny yes, you no."

"You sure about that? She couldn't tell me she's been seeing someone for the past 18 months, I think that pretty much sums it up."

"It doesn't mean she's scared. Violet is probably worried that this boy won't meet up to your very high expectations," Reed explained.

"Well someone's gotta have high ones cos hers are pretty low. I mean look at Dylan, I kept telling her but she just wouldn't listen to me. All it took him were a box of chocolates and he was forgiven," Ben said defensively.

"Well when she comes back you should show a little more faith in her judgement. After all she may have learned a thing or two after Dylan, his blows hit her the hardest, literally."

"Yeah well we'll see," Ben muttered.

"Ben, I'm serious. Don't jump to any conclusions until you've met him. If he's as devoted as Johnny says I wouldn't be surprised if he was already on his way here."

"Where is he anyway? I wanna find out what he knows about this Jake," Ben asked.

"He's in his room talking to Sue." Reed gave Ben a knowing look, the both of them knew it would be best if they steered clear of the siblings until they had calmed down from the argument destined to come.

"OW!" Johnny said loudly as the small cardboard box landed squarely on his forehead. He glared at the person standing at the other end of his bed.

"Hangovers come with headaches you know," he pointed out angrily.

"Why do you think I aimed for your head?" Sue asked. Johnny glared and took the paracetamol his sister had given him.

"What?" he asked when he noticed his sister was sitting down in Reed's old armchair and glaring back at him.

"What was last night all about?" she asked angrily.

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Johnny asked. "It wasn't me who threw the drink."

"Yes but who decided to reveal personal things in a public place when they knew it would cause a scene?" Johnny looked down.

"I was just mucking around, I didn't mean to spill the way I did. I was gonna tell Ben though, y'know, so he didn't go crazy when she plucked up the courage to tell him."

"But the point is you did."

"Well what can I do about it? Ben was gonna find out sometime. Anyway it's not like he caused a scene, just Violet. I tried to calm her down but it just pissed her off more."

"Calm her down?"

"Yeah, Vi is always imagining the worst case possible scenario. Last time I did something wrong I managed to convince her it was her imagination."

"Seriously?" Sue asked.

"I figured I could get away with it again but you guys wouldn't back me up," Johnny said with a glare.

"Okay, enough! Will you stop trying to look like the victim?"

"I had a drink thrown over me," Johnny pointed out.

"But it was your own fault, you spilt the secret and then acted like it was no big deal," Sue summarised.

"And it really isn't."

"For you, but it means a lot to Ben and Violet."

"Well call me a stirrer but I wasn't shouting or screaming and I didn't throw anything," Johnny put his hands up in defence for emphasis.

"Stirring is the worst crime. The point is you deliberately drew unwanted attention to our table."

"Look, do you really think I wanted to be snapped with wine all over my face? I must have paid the price for some random thing that I did to Violet years ago. You know how she is," Johnny said dismissively.

"There is no getting through to you is there?" Sue asked impatiently.

"Like trying to get through to a rock," Johnny agreed happily. Sue glared and stormed out. Johnny made a face and went back to sleep.

The sound of someone clearing his or her throat woke the young superhero from his hero. He opened his eyes and turned over to see Ben.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed at being woken.

"Tell me what you know about Jake?" Ben demanded.

"Not much, slightly obsessive, likes raves and has a lot of time on his hands," Johnny said tersely before turning around and closing his eyes.

"Raves?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Yeah, like most normal people my age," Johnny snapped. "Listen, Jake is probably a great person, these pills aren't working. I have a very bad hangover. Go. Away." Ben glared at he back of Johnny's head for a while but left the room anyway.


	9. Aftermath part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Four.**

**Author's note: God knows what possessed me to write more of this story and then post it. I haven't done anything to it for about seven or eight months. I'm just bored I guess, I've finished some of all the major school work…for now. And so I decided why not finish this story while I still can. Although I bet no one actually cares anymore it felt good to write this again.**

Ben grumbled to himself as he shuffled down the hallway, the loud bell of the elevator rang through the apartment. Ben grinned slightly and began to take larger strides towards the laboratory. He stopped in the doorway and watched as his sister shuffled through the room. Their eyes met and he could see she was frightened and nervous, Ben knew his facial expression was probably identical to hers when she smiled slightly.

"Sorry," she mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"You haven't got anything to be sorry for," Ben replied shyly.

"Yes I do. I should've told you about Jake right from the start and I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Yeah well I'm sorry for overreacting. I shoulda just kept my cool and not been so … angry about you getting into another relationship," Ben said quietly.

Violet smiled shyly, she could tell her brother meant what she said and she definitely meant every word of her own mini speech. She walked up to her brother and threw her arms around him. Ben did the same.

"If only me and Johnny could be like that sometimes," Sue muttered to Reed. The two stood in the doorway of Reed's office watching the emotional siblings.

"Cheer up, I'm sure you and Johnny have your little family moments," Reed said comfortingly.

"The last time I hugged Johnny was…I can't even remember, that's how bad it is! Ben and Violet are so close while Johnny and I…well we're close but I have a feeling that if we never went into space I'd only see him on Christmas and at family celebrations; I bet he wouldn't even turn up for half of them."

"Well then it makes you realise even more that our trip to space was more like a life saver than an accident with cool side effects." Sue had to admit Reed was right there. The trip to Von Doom Space Station gave her more than she had even realised: super powers, fame, a husband and a closer relationship with her brother.

"You're right there," she admitted. "But I always wonder if Johnny and I will ever be on that level. The kind where we don't argue every five minutes and can trust each other to do stuff."

"Well Ben and Violet aren't exactly that trusting of each other," Reed pointed out. "I think they proved that last night. Violet couldn't trust her brother not to Overreact and Ben couldn't trust Violet to pick a suitable partner."

"Reed?" Sue asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it? How do you manage to keep a level head in every situation, how can you just sit back and hand out random advice which, might I add, you never use for yourself?" Reed shrugged.

"Observation?" he offered. Sue laughed quietly.

"It's like you don't even know you're doing it," she murmured and put her arms around her fiancé.

Johnny stood in the hallway glaring at them. They all seemed so….so happy and it was really starting to get on his nerves. How they pretended everything was perfect. _How can anyone be so happy when everything is so iniquitous? Okay what was that? Iniquitous? I don't even know what that means! Wait I do! It means… immoral. Whoa, I'm like a dictionary - like Reed! I gotta get outta here. _

Johnny didn't bother with a jacket; he just grabbed his converse and made his way out of the Baxter Building. He deliberately avoided eye contact with his companions and walked with his head held high. Violet glared at him as he walked past.

"Jackass," she hissed.

"Bitch," Johnny muttered just loud enough for Violet to hear. Ben had to gently hold her back as she move forward to punch him.

"He's not worth it," Ben muttered glaring at the cocky superhero.

"Johnny," Sue stepped forward. Johnny turned around and glanced at his friends, his eyes rested on his sister. He smirked cruelly and left.

As Johnny stood in the lift and waited until he was on the ground floor he realised what he had just done. What he was doing didn't bother him, he just couldn't figure out why he had.

Violet took a few deep breaths and tried to clam down. Seeing that she was no longer on the verge of chasing Johnny, Ben released his sister. Violet ran a hand through her hair.

"Aargh! What is wrong with him? Why does he always have to be so…so…Aargh!" Violet stormed off. Reed frowned, he was sure Violet had started the short verbal exchange.

"Don't," Sue warned as he opened his mouth to voice his opinions.

"But-" Reed started to say.

"Don't!" Sue repeated. Reed rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he muttered and retreated to his office.

OUTSIDE THE BAXTER BUILDING

Johnny stepped through the revolving doors and looked up and down the street. It was a Friday morning and people in suits, holding briefcases and talking loudly on the phone or into handsets surrounded him. Johnny decided to just go wherever his feet took him and began walking. As he walked Johnny suddenly got the feeling he was being watched, it wasn't unusual for him to be stared at wherever he went but at that moment he wasn't in the mood. Without warning Johnny turned into a busy electronics shop and headed to the back of the shop.

For five minutes he admired a 42-inch plasma flat screen TV, _now that would look good on my wall. _From the corner of his eye he could see a saleswoman watching him; she had been doing so ever since he had entered the shop. Johnny groaned inwardly as the woman smoothed down her skirt, ran a hand through her hair and slowly began to approach him.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"No," Johnny said curtly without looking at her. Instead he kept his attention on the TV, _I wonder what Sue would do if I brought this. _

"You know, my shift finishes in, like, two minutes," the woman said seductively.

"Does it now?" Johnny said with mock interest, only the woman didn't seem to pick up on the mocking part.

"Yeah, I know this great place on Madison we could go to." The woman was twirling her hair now.

"Really? That's nice," Johnny muttered distractedly. _Right, screw what Sue thinks. This TV is mine. _Johnny turned away from the TV and took a good look at the woman in front of him. His eyes went straight to her cleavage. _Well…maybe the TV can wait. _

"I'll go get my jacket," the woman said, she winked, smiled and walked off.

Johnny couldn't help but grin and took a second to reflect on his undeniable charm. _Damn, I can get some even when I don't really want it. _He quickly turned his attention back to the television.

Johnny jumped slightly as the television blinked into life, just in time for a news bulletin. Johnny frowned as a picture of a man flashed up on the screen, the man looked oddly familiar. Johnny watched in interest as the scene changed to central park where there was a reporter.

"_There have been a few updates on the case, the body that was discovered in the early hours of this morning has been identified as that of Andy Varco, a former policeman. The body was instantly recognised by his colleagues when they hit the scene. NYPD are being very tight lipped about the situation but one of his former colleagues did reveal to me that he was killed by a stab wound to the side." _

At that point Johnny switched off and his thoughts went into overload. He was pretty sure that the guy was the one he had seen being attacked only the day before. _Holy shit, I gotta go tell everyone else. _At that moment the woman returned and slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Johnny was about to push her away when he got another good look at her chest.

"Sure," he said with one of his winning smiles and led her out the shop.

BAXTER BUILDING

The rest of the team and Violet were gathered around the television, all eyes were on Sue. They were mildly confused at her reaction to the news report.

"You okay Suzie?" Ben asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, though she didn't look it. Reed put an arm around her comfortingly.

"What's the matter, did you know him?" Reed asked.

"Not really," Sue confessed. "Johnny and I met him yesterday, we saw him being attacked by a group of kids and so we stopped it…we called him an ambulance. I watched him be loaded onto a stretcher, I saw the ambulance drive off with him…I just don't understand."

"So you think it might have been the ambulance staff behind all this?" Violet asked. Sue shrugged.

"It's not just that. It was the kids…it was like they had…superpowers."


End file.
